


Two Weeks and Five Days

by lovealways21



Category: The Originals (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: It was his fault she was doing all of this to him. Maybe this would teach him a lesson. And if not, then she'd just do this every single time. {Hayley/Elijah}





	Two Weeks and Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece that might be more sexy than not sexy but after that BS ending of The Originals, I don't think anyone will mind. Right? I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly.

Right about now Hayley was certain that Elijah was regretting talking her into coming to this "important" dinner party as his plus one. It served him right.

At first, Hayley had only reluctantly agreed to be his plus one because of the almost heartbreaking expression that had taken over his facial features when she originally said, "not no, but hell no. not again," when he asked her to go with him. Only he could ever change her mind with a simple facial expression. His almost heartbreaking expression had quickly turned into a breathtaking grin that lit up his entire face, which only cemented her change of decision as the right one.

But now, now she was very much thrilled that she'd decided to come with him. If she had stayed home then she would have never come up with such a satisfying idea and been able to play it out. She had been looking forward to coming across the right time and the right place for a while now. Two weeks and five days to be exact. As it turned out, the "important" dinner party was that time and place.

Two weeks and five days was a long time to go without sex. Especially for Hayley. A long time without sex was the easiest and quickest way to make sure that Hayley became more teasing and manipulative. Elijah should've known better than to let her go that long without. Sure they'd had physical contact during that time, but it was very little contact and it was nowhere near enough to satisfy her constant craving for him.

"Hayley." Elijah spoke her name as a warning, reaching down to wrap his hand around her wrist.

Hayley's smirk grew as she fought against his hold and continued moving her hand up his thigh. He could say her name as a warning all he wanted to. She was going to make him lose his composure before the night was through, and there wasn't anything he could do to stop her. That's what he gets for making her go without him for two weeks and five days.

Ignoring his open warning, Hayley inched her hand closer to the bulge in his pants, looking around the room and smiling at guests as they walked by, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. She could play any part very well, and right now she was playing the part of the innocent plus one of one Elijah Mikaelson. There wasn't much Elijah could do to stop her without causing a scene. And a scene was the last thing that Elijah would want to cause. Hayley had him right where she wanted him.

Running her palm over him elicited a hiss and caused Hayley's already growing smirk to grow even more, if possible. She repeated the action and this time was granted a moan, which Elijah quickly covered up with a clear of his throat. Hayley laughed quietly so that only they'd be able to hear. He glanced at her with a look in his eyes that matched the tone of voice in which he'd said her name moments earlier. Neither of which were enough to make Hayley rethink the teasing that she was putting him through. She had a plan to make him break composure by the end of the night, and she intended on turning that plan into a success, one way or another.

Hayley kept up the teasing motions until Elijah's breathing changed. Taking her hand away, she pretended to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear like nothing had happened. She stared at him out of the corner of her eye as she reached forward and grabbed her drink, downing it in one gulp.

"I need a refill," she told him, waving her empty glass in his face. "Have fun with that."

Hayley grinned as she left the table, earning an actual growl from Elijah. It took everything in her not to break out into a laughing fit. She didn't want to ruin her plan or her fun by drawing attention to herself. That would defeat the whole purpose of her little game.

Smiling at others along the way and saying hello, she made her way through the crowd of people on her way to the open bar. She shook her glass at the bartender before turning around and leaning back against the bar. Hayley glanced over at Elijah just in time to see him adjusting himself under the table, trying to hide his still very noticeable erection. Offering him a small smile as she caught his attention, she tried not to laugh. He gave her a fake, pained smile in return. This night was certainly turning out to be much better than she'd originally imagined it to.

Hearing the bartender place her now full glass on the bar, Hayley reached over and picked it up without breaking eye contact with Elijah. With a smirk on her face, she made her way back over to him. Walking up to him, she purposely leaned farther over the table than she needed to, making sure he got a birds eye view of her dress, which showed off a good amount of her cleavage. His intake of breath had Hayley smirking even wider.

Bringing her face close to his, she whispered against his mouth, "Watch over my drink for me while I dance please."

Before he had the chance to reply, she was setting her glass down and making her way over to the dance floor. Dancing by herself wasn't usually something she preferred to do, but in honor of the celebration and her plan of making Elijah lose it, she was more than happy to dance by herself. She'd like it, and Elijah would damn sure love it.

**~twoweeksandfivedays~**

Not too long later, Hayley was pretty damn proud of herself. She could tell all the teasing was really eating at Elijah. It wouldn't be long before he snapped and gave her exactly what she wanted. After finishing her teasing dance, Hayley was walking to the bathrooms when a hand suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into one of them. She heard the click of the door lock slipping into place and turned around to face Elijah. His eyes were black as coal and full of lust. Hayley felt giddy at the thought that her plan could finally be viewed as a success.

"Turn around," he ordered in a tone of voice that left no room for her to argue.

Hayley complied without any hesitation, turning around to brace her hands against the bathroom countertop. A gasp tore from Hayley's throat as she found herself staring at her reflection. As if things weren't already hot enough, now there was a mirror in the mix allowing her the perfect view of Elijah standing there behind her. The fact that there was a mirror there made her even wetter with arousal.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he asked huskily, pressing his entire body against her back. "Me losing my composure?"

All Hayley could do was nod her head and moan as he took her left earlobe in between his teeth.

"Well then congratulations, you have gotten exactly what you wanted." He smirked as they made eye contact in the mirror. "Now it's my turn."

Hayley bit her lower lip in anticipation of what was to come. Elijah had a tendency of surprising her so he had no idea what to expect. What she did know was that she would definitely enjoy whatever it was.

Not breaking eye contact, Hayley felt Elijah's hands pulling her dress up until it was bunched up at her waist.

"Unless you want me to rip this dress, I suggest you make sure it stays up," Elijah warned as he let go of the dress and it slowly began to unravel.

Hayley immediately grabbed the bunched up fabric and positioned herself so that the fabric was caught between her body and the edge of the countertop.

It was Hayley's turn to smirk when Elijah groaned upon realizing that Hayley had been going commando under her dress. Although she hadn't come up with her plan to tease Elijah until after they arrived at the dinner party, her dress had been long enough that she had decided to go commando just because she could. What was happening now was just a lucky bonus.

Her smirk was short lived, though, as Elijah growled and sunk down to his knees behind her. That was certainly something new. If she had known that this was what composureless Elijah entailed, she would've done something like this to bring that side of him out sooner...much, much sooner.

An involuntary yelp suddenly escaped Hayley and she tensed up as she suddenly felt Elijah trail a finger lightly over her back entrance. This was definitely something new. Hayley's eyes widened as she tried to figure out how exactly she felt about the new sensation. She had tried many things in her lifetime so far, but this had not been one of those things.

Sensing her uncertainty Elijah chuckled. "Don't worry," he assured her, trailing his finger forward. "This is something to consider some other time."

Hayley was surprised by how quickly her body relaxed after that. She may not have known how she felt about the new sensation, but her body certainly had. She wasn't saying no to the idea completely, but for now it was definitely a no go.

Thankfully normalness was restored when Elijah dipped a finger into her with ease thanks to the aid of her already soaking wetness. Unlike her with her teasing of Elijah earlier in the night, he didn't seem to be in as much of a teasing mood as she was. He wasted no time adding another finger, prodding and stretching her to get her ready for him.

Despite what she may have thought about the situation, Elijah was just as aware of how long it'd been since they last had sex as she was. He just had much better control over whether to show how much he wanted, no needed, to be in her again.

Hayley pushed back wantonly against his fingers, trying to push and pull his fingers deeper inside of her. She was relieved to have his fingers inside her again. Her own fingers were able to get the job done, but they were just no longer the same. Nothing and no one compared to Elijah, not even herself.

"Elijah!" She moaned, not exactly sure what she was asking or wanting of him, hoping he would know.

A pitiful whimper escaped Hayley's throat as his fingers slipped out of her. The whimper was quickly overrun by a loud moan as his fingers were replaced by his tongue. She could feel him smirk against her as he pleasured her with his tongue, licking and swirling, driving her crazy. His fingers found their ways to her folds, rubbing and teasing, purposely missing her clit with each and every pass. Hayley gripped the counter tighter to the point where some of the counter was coming off in her hands as she tried to keep herself standing up right.

"Please, Elijah!" She begged, feeling her release getting closer and closer; she just needed that one last push to get her over the edge. "I'm so close!"

Another pitiful whimper escaped her when Elijah backed off of her completely.

"No!" She exclaimed, feeling like she could burst into tears of frustration at any minute now.

He laughed. "It's not fun when it's the other way around, is it?" he questioned teasingly.

Hayley looked up and glared at him through the mirror. She wanted nothing more than to slap that smug look right off his face. Opening her mouth to shoot him a sarcastic comment, her words died on her tongue as the faint sound of a zipper being opened filled the air.

Her mouth closed and an anticipatory smile lit up her face. She was practically doing the Irish jig on the inside. It had been two weeks and five days and everything had been leading up to this moment.

"Hurry up, Elijah!" Hayley urged him on anxiously, wiggling her ass at him. "Inside now!"

Thankfully he didn't have to be told twice. In the next moment he was thrusting inside her with a force that knocked her forward. Due to the fact that she had been so close to falling over the edge already paired up with the fact that Elijah's first thrust pushed her against the counter edge in just the right way that it hit her throbbing clit, Hayley was coming for the first time that night, a loud shot of "oh god, yes" falling from her lips.

Hayley tilted her head to look in the mirror again when Elijah didn't move to pull out of her, or make any move. She came face to face with an Elijah who wore the expression of someone who was very proud of themselves. There was no doubt in Hayley's mind that he was reveling in the fact that he made her come without even personally having to touch her clit. As if his sexual ego hadn't been big enough as it was already.

Leaning forward to bring his mouth to her ear, Elijah whispered in a tone that almost had her coming a second time already, "You're not the only one who knows the proper way to be a tease."

"Oh you..." Her words died on her tongue yet again when Elijah stood up straight, grabbed her hips in his hands, pulled out, and slammed back into her.

Hayley's hands found new perch leaning against the wall as Elijah quickly set a punishing pace. Two weeks and five days had taken its toll on both of them. Hard and fast was the only way that this time could've possibly played out.

A string of curses came out of Hayley's mouth as she felt the counter edge digging into her skin with each thrust that was driving her into it. It was painful, but it also added more to the pleasure. They both worked perfectly hand in hand.

It wasn't long before she felt the tall tale signs of her second orgasm upon her. Reaching down with one of her hands, she began rubbing herself frantically. She was more than ready to come again.

A frustrated groan passed through her lips when Elijah let go of her hip to reach down and pull her hand away from herself. When she lifted her head again to glare at him in the mirror, he shook his head and tsked at her.

Elijah motioned for her to stand up straight. Not in any mood to play around, she did what he motioned for her to do and stood up. His free hand that wasn't on her hip any longer found its way onto one of her breasts, palming her through her dress. Just as she had gone commando, she'd gone braless as well. The dress was strapless so a bra just didn't fit with it.

Hayley moaned as Elijah bypassed her dress and his hand made contact with her bare breast. He palmed and kneaded her breast until her nipple was erect beneath his hand. His fingers pinched and swirled around the sensitive nub, bringing her closer and closer to her second orgasm. Elijah was very skilled in what he was capable of, what with him being 1000 plus years old and all. Not to mention, he knew his wife and her body quite well. There were many ways to make her cum without him having to have direct contact down below.

Leaning her head back against his shoulder, she turned to him and whispered breathlessly, "Kiss me."

"Happy to," he replied, pressing his lips to her.

She immediately opened her mouth to his, their tongues quickly invading each others mouths, battling for dominance. Neither of them were willing to give up control. And that is why they continued that way until they both hit their peaks not long later.

**~twoweeksandfivedays~**

"I mean if that's what we have to look forward to after not being together for two weeks and so days, then maybe we should do it more often," Hayley suggested as she looked at Elijah in the mirror, shrugging her shoulders as they straightened up their hair and clothes.

"As fun as that sounds, let's not make a habit of that." Elijah smiled at her, shaking his head. "After this reminder of what I was missing, I highly doubt I'll ever be able to go that long without you again."

Hayley grinned from ear to ear at his words. "That's what I like to hear," she said as she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "And likewise."

"Good to know," Elijah replied, wrapping his arms around her waist, returning her kiss.

"So I guess we should go back out and try to enjoy what's left of the party," Hayley said when she pulled away from him.

"Or we could skip the rest of the party, go home, and perform an encore," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Hayley nodded her head at his suggestion, not even trying to hide her giddiness. "I like your idea better."

"So do I."

"Of course you do. It was your idea," she teased him.

Elijah chuckled. "Well, there's that," he agreed with her. "And there's also the fact that I'll get to taste you again sooner this way."

Hayley's jaw dropped as she felt her arousal start up again. "We are not going to make it home," she told him right before she jumped him again.

The bathroom floor would just have to do.


End file.
